


Fictober / Kinktober 2019

by basildeservedbetter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Categories May Change, Fandoms May Change, Fictober 2019, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tattoos, ineffable boyfriends, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basildeservedbetter/pseuds/basildeservedbetter
Summary: My writings for the 2019 fictober/kinktober event.I may not be able to contain all the prompts given in "fictober" and definitely won't include all things given in "kinktober". That's just a huge mess i wrote make myself happy. Enjoy UwU





	Fictober / Kinktober 2019

“Don’t worry angel, it will be fun, just trust me” Crowley said as he pushed Aziraphale towards the tattoo parlor.  
Crowley loved tattoos. Collected them and was obsessed with them. And Aziraphale liked his tattoos as well, he said that they looked beautiful and artistic in Crowley’s body and e also said that he might want one himself. Well, that was the ting he maybe shouldn’t have said. Because since then, all Crowley could talk of (okay, mostly) was getting a symbol for his precious angel.  
“But it’s going to hurt. You know I can’t tolerate pain” Aziraphale whined. They had plenty of conversations like that, Crowley successfully made Aziraphale surer about the idea. If someone would look out of the window of the tattoo parlor, that’s why they would see a tall, red-haired boy proudly grinning, as he walked hands in hands with a bit smaller, blonde boy who had quite of a scared expression on is face.  
“Angel, we’re gonna be late” Crowley sighed. “If you don’t go, I’m gonna simply pick up, and carry with myself.”  
And if someone looked out of the window of the tattoo parlor now, that’s why they would see a tall, red-haired boy as he was carrying a bit smaller, blond boy in bridal style to the parlor.  
It was such an interesting scene, we must say.  
“Hey, Beez!” Crowley greeted the tattooist.  
“Crowley. You’re late” they answered in a stone-cold voice.  
“Not my fault” Crowley shrugged.  
“Okay, what you want?” Beelzebub asked.  
Crowley turned to the very much terrified Aziraphale, who was clumsily standing in the middle of the tattoo parlor. “C’mere, angel.”  
After they discussed the design Aziraphale wanted, Beez made him lay on the bed that was covered with a small, black blanket.  
“It’s alright, angel, no need to be afraid” Crowley smiled at, as Beelzebub started sterilizing his skin.  
Azi closed his eyes, as Beelzebub started making the tattoo. “Crowley, it hurts.”  
“I know, angel, but you’ll finish quickly.”  
Aziraphale whimpered painfully and Crowley squeezed his hand, smiling comfortingly. “Just think about how beautiful it will look on you… how much I will love it…” Crowley’s smile turned into a smirk and Beelzebub rolled their eyes in annoyance.  
Aziraphale felt the first teardrops sliding down his face. “C-Crowley…”  
“Ssssh, angel, I know it’s bad, but I’m here. Do you want me talk about something? I wanna distract you.” Crowley brushed his thumb over Aziraphale’s knuckles.  
The next few hours were spent with a little bit of crying and silly little praises, since those seemed to be the only things that distracted Crowley.  
“Alright, you’re ready. Don’t forget to keep it dry and clean an avoid sunshine” Beez said, as they put down the tattoo machine.  
“Thank you so much!” Aziraphale smiled widely, and he got off the bed. “Do you like it?” He showed the small drawing placed on the inner side of his left thigh to Crowley.  
“I love it so much, my angel, it’s gorgeous.”  
Beelzebub made a small gagging sound. Then prepared the tattoo machine for another tattoo.  
“Right, Crowley you’re next.”  
“What?” Crowley asked, with his eyes wide.  
“What about the idea you told me last week? I already drew it and I’ve got lots of time right now.”  
“But. no… I didn’t mean it like that…” Crowley bit into his lip helplessly.  
“Crowley, please! That would be so cool!” Aziraphale smiled wide.  
Crowley sighed, sitting in a chair. “Alright, we can do it then.”  
“Yes!” Azi giggled. “Should I hold your hand?”  
“Angel, it’s not my first time….” Crowley laughed, but he hissed immediately when he felt the needle in his skin. “Well, maybe… but only if you want to, angel.”  
“Okay. It’s gonna be fun, just trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated here ^^


End file.
